Shattered Trust
by xxdementedxxangelxx
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia,she was like glass.She could be broken easily,and she reflected many colors.She was kicked out replaced and shattered,Rated recommended for anyone allowed to read fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered Trust**

_By:xxdementedxxangelxx_

* * *

Me:HEY GUYS!I think this is the best story yet I've written!I keep writing stories re-reading them deciding I don't like them and deleting them from my documents,but I'm confident with this one!I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters BTW.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shattered that's what she was,completely broken.A girl with bright golden hair that shone brightly was running through the pounding her emotions didn't match her hair,her emotions we're dull and really felt horrified,scared and frightend.

The rain continued to pour as her tears continued to blend in with the pouring was running aimlessly,her usual sparkling eyes we're dull and red from the tears that poured down her porcelain face repeatedly.

Despite her legs that we're aching and her breathing that was becoming raggid and all the pain that sorrounded her,she kept away from she kept her pace and occasionaly got faster,without slipping,she suddenly slipped on the wet,slippery ground.

Due to the pain and sleepiness she just stayed there on her tears still blending in with the rain kept falling down from her didn't whine,sob or anything,the silent tears just fell down on her porcelain was sleep deprived and depressed.

Even if she had to be the strongest,the strongest she could,right?Again she got up,but with was tired and her legs just hobbled,picking up the pace 'till she didn't care that her clothes clung to her figure due to the rain making the clothing wet.

She didn't care about anything right was just scared and ran and finally neared a lucious forest,despite it's beauty the wind howled and the trees swayed along slowly walked into the forest tiredly.

She looked for a place for kept walking until she found a walked in,when she got in she colapsed on the body felt weak and she had no more she slowly calmed down bit by bit,the tears ran freely still."Why?Why me?Why did it have to happen!?" the girl whispered in a hoarse voice.

The girl kept on letting the tears flow and her eyes drooped,she kept crying until she fell slept with disorted dreams,nightmares.

* * *

**Lucy's POV the next morning.**

"Just a dream?" I murmmered with my eyes closed.I opened my eyes,I blinked,until I adjusted to the bright light.I glanced around.'_No,still the same cave.' _I thought sadly.I got up steadily.

My stomache growled.I walked out and picked some fruit in which I saw in markets.I ate them quickly with was time to start training,at that I smiled bitterly.'_Training.' _I like Natsu had used my place for eyes watered.

I shook my head using the back of my hand to wipe my tears was time to train.

* * *

Me:DID YOU LIKE IT?Pleasee review anyways BAI!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Trust**

_By:xxdementedxxangelxx_

* * *

Me:Okay guys,I'm sorry but school has been holding me up and I recently got a spark in my mind!Anyways I want to ask you somethin',do you want a character's PERSONALITY based of me,to get to know me better?Also would you like a flashback at what happened to Lucy when she was kicked out?

Lucy:-sob- Why me,always the authors write some rediculous story,especially when I'm so cute.

Me:Uhmm lets leave her there anyways I'll do the disclaimer!I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters!

* * *

**Normal POV**

The girl with shining blonde hair sat down after her 'breakfast."What should I do?" the girl mumbled then she a lightbulb flashed above her head as swift as a cheetah."I GOT IT!" she shouted out too no one,after all there was _no one _in the forest that she knew of.

The girl got up quickly then a depressed aura slowly spread around her. "I forgot other clothes." she said the aura immidiatly changed as she called on Virgo."Punishment hime?" Virgo said a split second after she sighed and shook her head.

"Would you bring me some comfortable clothes from the spirit world?" Lucy asked nodded swifty and vanished into thin air,15 seconds later she was Virgo asked for punishment but Lucy sighed shook her head then excused the spirit.

The girl quickly changed then stretched for 5 began to jog away from the cave,the girl gasped about how beautiful the forest was when she looked deeper into it.

1 mile,the girl was breaking a slight sweat and breathing slightly harder.2 miles,by now she was deep in the forest huffing and decided to stop for the day,so she wandered around the forest until she reached a sudden clearing.

The clearing was breathtaking,the grass was a lucious green that she wouldn't have expected to was a waterfall and a cave next too was perfect,she gasped and her expression faded to a small would stay went into the cave and then decided to sleep.

Then the darkness consumed the girl and she fell asleep peacefuly.

**Lucy's POV-her dream-**

* * *

I was in Magnolia,but how?I wandered into Fairy Tail unconciously and then people started to lash out on how weak I about the things I did,any imperfections I have.I bent down covered my ears and then shut my eyes tightly.I opened them and then it was gone,I slowly saw just white and heard "hello,miss,wake up."

* * *

**The next Morning (Lucy's POV)**

I woke up and blinked rapidly until my eyes adjusted to the light.I then felt something poking me and I yelped, "AHHH!"."Oh are you up now?" I heard a feminine voice say.I turned around and saw a girl with slightly wavy dark black hair and blue eyes bending down.

"Who are you?" I asked backing up. "Me?I think the question that should be asked is who are _you_."

* * *

Me:Sorry it's short but whenever I get the reply to the questions that's when I'll update,bye!


End file.
